


Moonlit

by MidnightSwami



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pensive, Smut, Vegeta's perspective, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSwami/pseuds/MidnightSwami
Summary: After a late night run in with Bulma, Vegeta can no longer deny the alluring draw he begins to feel towards the woman he's been living with. Told from Vegeta's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've ever written and I'm a bit nervous to be putting it out here like this! So be gentle :). I've been really into Dragon Ball/Z for so long now that I couldn't help but to write some fun/sexy stuff about it. This will be the first of many and of course I had to do one on the famous 3 years era between Vegeta and Bulma. 
> 
> If just one person enjoys this then that's enough for me but I hope everyone can enjoy it!

When I was a young Saiyan Prince, I was captivated by the extensive network of abandoned tunnels underneath the royal palace. The day I discovered the solitude they offered, I did everything I could to get out of my duties, short of my training, to sneak off and explore its twists and turns. The tunnels were once a strategic area during the Saiyan-Tuffle war and were riddled with residual vestiges of the Saiyan army. Knowing only of the war from my Father’s recounts, exploring the tunnels depths generated a strong sense of pride that I reveled in. Once Frieza arrived, the inviting dark and surprising aird nature of the tunnels eventually became a haven of sorts. As my father grew wary of his presence, I did everything I could to shake the many elite warriors he always placed at my side in order to seek out the calm and solidarity of the tunnels. It was short-lived, but those moments of complete solitude and echoes of my heritage have remained with me since. 

Emerging from the distant memory, I land on a grassy expanse of the hillside I often come to - usually to find solace from all the beings I have been surrounded by since being forced here. It’s certainly more beautiful than the drab underbelly of the palace but still, it does not rival its solitude. Today, I’m seeking solitude from one: her. For all my life, the cornerstone of my being has been to live up to my birthright as the most powerful Saiyan that has ever lived and lately, to say she’s been making that extremely fucking difficult would be an understatement. A worthy Saiyan warrior, especially the Prince of All Saiyans, stands above and conquers all! He does not allow someone as unworthy as a mere human to get into his head and stay there. No matter where I go, there she fucking is. Mocking me with her smart mouth, warm smile, and delicious scent ...

Trying to purge the ridiculous thoughts from my mind is pointless, but I try anyway. Walking toward an unfamiliar area, I kneel close to an old oak tree that has since withered away and admire the unusual armored insects that have taken residence. Decidedly, the creatures on this planet are far more fascinating than most I’ve encountered on my missions. It helps that most of them don’t try to eat me on a daily basis. To the left is a large boulder I decide to sit against; I need to relax. A deep sigh leaves me as I lower my body, unfurling beside it. An onslaught of unpleasant feelings rise to the surface as thoughts diffuse through my head, some fleeting while others linger more than I like. A low throbbing ache has settled in my groin that’s becoming harder to ignore.

Even more frustrating are the memories that keep relentlessly creeping into my psyche. One stays at the front of my mind. 

“Stay...please.” 

Her voice ricochets through my mind and I try to focus on the strange armored creatures again. 

She speaks softly, but I hear it well enough. So well that I can hear the intent in her voice.

Defeatedly, I give in to revisiting the memory.

“Vegeta? You’re injured - just let me take a look …” 

I don’t need to see her face to know she has the most pathetic look of concern on her. Why does she think I care at all how she feels about my injury? Do I look like I want her damn pity? Even though a disapproving sound leaves my chest, she persists. Suddenly, her hand grazes my skin and I forget the strings of insults I’ve prepared to hurl. For a moment, we stare at each other and I hesitate to break my gaze. If I do, she’ll know. She’ll know how much I wish to feel her … taste her. The edges of her mouth start to curl and I feel my brow furrow. She knows already.

How long she has known? For as long as I have or ... longer? As soon as I entered the dim kitchen the other night, there was she was - waiting. She sat on the counter pouring over a manual of some kind with one bare leg hanging over the edge with the other tucked underneath. The closer she read to the pages, the more the straps of her loose shirt fell off her shoulder revealing more of her human skin. Our eyes met from across the kitchen and immediately I heard the deafening sound of her thumping heart. I thought it was from fear alone until I smelled her desire. It fucking suffocated me. Had it not been for the full moon that night, I don’t think I would have realized the full extent of her desire. It was the first time I unwelcomed the moon’s presence. 

Truthfully, I wasn’t sure how I was going to react to the first full moon on Earth without my tail. Even though I knew I wouldn't transform, I was still prepared to barr myself in my quarters until it passed. Every full moon is different from planet to planet and it’s hard to gauge the strength of their effect on us. When a moon is particularly small, or emits weak blutz waves, we can barely manage to transform. Of course, we prepare for such occasions by ensuring each craft has its own blutz machine but still, nothing is quite like the pure energy from that of a glorious, full moon. 

And so the full moon came and nothing happened. Not really. I felt its pull deep down in my stomach, but it was more pleasant than unnerving. Then I discovered my senses seemed to be heightened more than usual. Perhaps it was the reason I unconsciously made the late night detour to the kitchen. After knowing her fragrance, every encounter since that night reminded me of its sweetness and even after the moon waned, it took everything I had in me to find the restraint to not cause inexplicable damage from the lust mounting within me.

I try to leave but ... her eyes. To be rendered so useless by a gaze sends me into a visible fury, yet she does not care. She often doesn’t. Lifting her heels, her eyes meet my cold gaze as she presses her lips to mine. She feels warm … soft. Decadent. The warmth quickly turns to burning heat, consuming me from the inside out. The way her tongue slides across my lips and the feel of her body pressed against mine makes me aware of every sensation, like how she pushes against my now obviously hard cock to the way her breath catches when I push back. She peers out to me from heavy lids. I know immediately I cannot stay.

“I have to go.” I manage to choke out.

“Vegeta, stay...please?”

It’s impossible to still feel her lips against mine but I do. I don’t understand why the first time that damn woman kissed me is of any importance but it is. My war-addled mind is used to violence as a means to an end and calculating the most expected outcome during battle - not this. Whatever the fuck it is. What pisses me off more than anything is how the entire experience is making me feel as if it were something I had been missing all along. And why is she the one to make me feel that way? When women and men have attempted to court me before, it was in a ruse to no doubt get closer to the throne, but I stayed steadfast in my solidarity. None of them would’ve dared to attempt to touch me the way she had and succeed in doing so. You do not ascend to legendary power by indulging in your whims and desires of the flesh. And why would I? What could they possibly offer me? Not a damn thing and nothing has changed from that. There is nothing the blue haired woman can offer me that is of any importance or benefits me in any way. 

Not that taking a woman is an entirely new concept - I’ve encountered plenty of whores during my time under Frieza but I have only taken one. And I was drunk out of my goddamn mind. Raditz and Nappa were tired of me constantly threatening to kill them and thought they’d do something to … loosen me up. Of course, had I known at the time, I would’ve ripped both their fucking heads off. They coaxed me out where they kept feeding me drink after drink - just between comrades they said. Before I know it, some Saiyan woman and I are tangled up in the shittest hotel room I could find at three in the morning. It doesn’t matter. I don’t remember much of it, like the way she looked or felt. Come morning, she was already in Raditz’s bed. 

Still, for her to think for one second that she could possibly touch me, let alone kiss me is a goddamn riot. Has she forgotten what I am capable of? Perhaps I should remind her.

Musing of my earlier times on Vegetasei, there wasn’t anyone I couldn’t strike fear into. My elite status as a warrior was well known among the Saiyan men and across much of the universe. Destroying entire species was something I could never deny enjoying. Greatly. I am still perplexed the humans even let me stay after I destroyed so many innocents. Not like I would give them a choice. But she didn’t even think twice. She says I never had much of a chance to begin with after hearing second-hand of my plight of being taken from my father and forced to work under Frieza.

To think I was so weak ...

“Stop looking at me like that.” I demand, quickly coming to the end of my already short fuse. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Vegeta. I’m just amazed that your body can handle 230 times gravity - it should be physically impossible. Yet here you are - y’know you’re quite the scientific marvel!” 

The way her voice is laced with enthusiasm somehow penetrates me and I stare back, incredulous. 

“Okay, okay! I’m leaving, jeez …” 

Sauntering out, she glances over her shoulder at me. The nerve that woman has! And … that body. Goddamnit - I’m already losing my concentration and it’s enough to make me punch up the gravity chamber another 10 levels. Fuck it.

I shake the vignette out of my mind.

The feeling of crippling weakness creeps up my spine but now, it takes on a different form, one that I’ve yet to identify but it does not matter. It snakes around my being and grips me tightly, making me yearn to feel her again. The thought of being enveloped in her softness as my mouth returns to a familiar place within hers sends pleasure tumbling throughout me, gently loosening all of which grips me, reminding me how heavy I’ve actually been. Sinking farther back into the boulder, its uneven surface rubs against the nub where my tail used to be. Cringing, I shift carefully. Adding to my unease are the dark thoughts that come swimming to the surface of my mind, no doubt the result of my aimless musings about being back on Vegetasei. I close my eyes tightly until spots of colors languidly dance before my eyes.

Why didn’t Frieza kill me along with my father? Part of me wishes he had.

I open my eyes. Remnants of colors float lazily.

Today is the first time I admitted that to myself. It does not sit well with me. Under his control, he dug his cold, murderous hands into me and nurtured ever so carefully my natural disposition for violence and bloodlust. And I liked it. My stomach flops. Guilt. I try to shove it down the farthest I can. 

I shift uncomfortably against the boulder, knowing that these thoughts have no intent on abating. Studying the mountainside, I admire the beauty in it all. Mostly because it reminds me of her and it infuriates me. Even in my solace she follows. I close my eyes once more in an attempt to calm my mind. Her face appears. Then her body. I squeeze my eyes, hoping to deter the unwanted desires now beginning to flow through my veins. The ache in my groin grows into a need that I can no longer ignore. As my ki raises at the mere memory of her figure, I try to resist but the images keep coming. The feel of her silken skin … her eyes flash before me - Gods, they’re hypnotic. The first time I looked into them and I mean truly looked … I saw profound trust. 

I could never fucking forget that look. Why? Because no one has looked at me like that before. Warmth swells within me and radiates into every limb and I can’t recall ever feeling this way before. If I don’t do anything, I know that every waking moment will be this agonizing. 

Standing up from against the boulder, I stretch my neck and peer at the sun threatening to dip behind the mountains. My hands run through my thick, black hair in consideration.

“Fuck.” 

I take off, heading in the direction of her ki.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been hours since I started tracking her. 

Goddamn pathetic. Outside her quarters, I pace back and forth debating if all this trouble is worth it. And if it isn’t, apparently I don’t give a shit because here I am, waiting. And for what? I couldn’t say - I can sense that she has not yet gone to sleep so that leaves me some time to decide what in Gods name I’m doing. I could be fucking training right now! But considering the disarray my mind is currently in, I would likely injure myself again and then I definitely wouldn’t hear the end of her bitching. Damnit. Look at what she’s fucking done to me - reduced me to a bumbling idiot, pining for her. Confronted by the truth, I swallow a lump forming in my throat and decide to leave.

“Um, Vegeta?” 

Stopping, I peer up and a curse escapes from under my breath - not because of my decision but because she looks gorgeous bathed in the moonlight. She’s fucking breathtaking.

“What are you doing down there?” She leans over the balcony and allows me to see far more of her than I ever have. Her thin nightgown slips dangerously close to her visibly pert nipples. I can only imagine what they'd look like; soft with the faintest shade of peach.

“Mind your own business and go back to bed.” The words fall from my mouth on reflex. It's not like I've been waiting hours outside like an asshole. My head swims with possibilities as I fight to stay calm. What now?

“Can I talk to you? Just for a moment … about the other day? Then I’ll leave you alone. I swear.” She sounds well … unconvincing. I would know.

“Make it quick.” Great. This is going smoothly.

The moment I set foot on the balcony, the faintest trace of her scent greets me. It’s barely discernible but there. My arms fold tensely. Part of me hopes she’s about to tell me her mind has changed so all this idiotic back and forth will be over. It was probably just an impulse. Fine by me. I mean, what the hell am I waiting for? I should be the one to end things with her before she even gets the damn chance! I can finally be at peace again and forget this shitshow happened. I’ll go back to training and …

She’s between my legs now. When the fuck did that happen? Electricity gathers where her palm lies on my knee, sending an unfamiliar sensation through my skin to every nerve in my body. The sensation dances throughout me causing my leg to flinch and my mind to go blank for the first time all day.

“I’m sorry about earlier, Vege - “

This time, my lips are pressed to hers and I am not entirely sure when I came to that decision. I do not care anymore, she tastes fucking wonderful. Wrapping my arms around her tiny waist is easy and pulling her closer as I open her lips with my tongue is effortless. A moan begins to build in her throat and I know it’s not much longer until she’s moaning achingly into my mouth. Lifting her into my lap, a small yelp escapes her throat as she straddles me. Waves of sensations rush through me and I need more of it. More of everything. Every hesitation I had, every doubt, even the heaviness I’ve been carrying this entire time falls away the more she presses herself into me.

 

“Why was I apologizing again?” she says breathlessly when I finally allow her for a breath. A swelling sense of pride overcomes me knowing I’ve had such an effect on her.

“Because you’re a foolish woman, perhaps.” 

“And you’re a stubborn man.” she retorts, eyes glazed with lust. Taking advantage of her position, I squeeze her ass for her defiance.

“Watch it.” 

Crooning against her ear, I nip at her earlobe, then neck. My teeth gently pull across her skin, followed by my tongue. I discover the sensation of her pulse as it throbs against my mouth and once more, my blood rushes and pools in between my legs causing warmth to radiate all throughout me. Taking a cue from her quiet, breathy moans, I nuzzle my nose at the crook of her neck and continue my exploration. I want to grip harder, pull and drag harsh pleasures from her but it surprises me that this tenderness silences something innate I did not know was howling at me this entire time. 

“Or else what?” She finally challenges. I must be out of my goddamn mind because I don’t mind it. My heart feels like it’s going to explode out of my chest any minute now. And Gods, I’m so hard ...

“Do you really want to find out?” 

Moving my fingers from her ass, I dip them lower to brush against her thigh. She lets out the sweetest sound but not quite what I’m looking for. I can tell she’s still holding back but I will not allow it.

“Ah … M-Maybe.” 

Uncertainty laces her voice but perhaps more telling is the dampness my fingers discover at the edge of her panties. Curling my finger underneath the thin fabric, I gently trace the edge of her cunt. She bites her lip and stifles a moan as I witness the pleasure radiating from her face. It’s hard to believe she could become more beautiful than she looks right now at the mercy of my hands but I know she can, and will. Her full desire may not be spilling from her mouth just yet but I can feel it rolling beneath the surface of her skin. The anticipation coils in my groin, forcing me to inhale sharply.

“That easy, mm?” 

My fingers linger near her center for a second but no longer. Finally, a soft aching sound comes from her mouth and it fills my head completely. It seeps into the areas of myself that have long eroded away and for a moment, a wave of clarity crashes into me. My body feels strange, weak and rootless but it does not alarm me. Just as quickly as it came, the awareness ebbs from my mind as I feel her curious hands press into my thickness in retaliation for cutting short my exploration. Shit. 

“You're one to talk …” 

She squeezes my now painfully hard cock and her breath brushes against my ear, setting my skin ablaze.

Gods, her delicate fingers sends waves of pleasure from the tip of my cock to my belly and even to the scarred circle on my lower back. But now my body involuntarily moves with each feathery touch of her fingers and fighting it is unbearable. It’s too fucking good - I can no longer control my lust for the human. Every desire I’ve had since setting eyes on her is immediately released in mountainous actions. I’ve always wanted to feel her soft tendrils between my fists and so I dive my fingers into her hair, pulling our lips and bodies closer. 

“Hngh!” 

As our bodies meet further, I welcome another moan from her into my mouth and devour it. 

Gods, her sounds, the feel of her body and those fucking hands ... I’m already getting close. I try to change the speed at which things are moving, but hesitation halts me as she pulls back, removing herself from me. Emotions I never thought I had start bubbling to my surface and threaten to spill over. But … she's undressing? Her back is all I see as she slides her thin fingers around, unzipping until the thin fabric that has been barely covering her starts to slide off her delicate shoulders. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Now?” How long is she going to make me suffer ...

“Are Earth women that different from Saiyan women?” She asks abruptly. I am confused by the question and her sudden curiosity.

“Why do you care about such trivial things?”

She turns around to bare herself to me and it's almost too much. Thin undergarments now adorn and accentuate the curves of the most appealing parts of her body. They’re washed in a vibrant pink color, a stark contrast against her milky skin. I've never liked the color until now.

“I just … want to know if this is what you're use to? Or what you want …” Her voice is quiet. Unusual for her. 

I rise, closing in around her. The edges of my mouth begin to hint at a smile. Is she insecure? That would be unusual considering she prances around half the time - no, more like ALL the time - as if she’s the hottest thing to walk on this damn planet. Which is most likely the case but I dare not mention that. 

“You need not worry about that. Come here.” Reaching out until my hands are met with her bare waist, I gently move my fingers around until I reach the small of her back where I trace small circles in reverence.

“ … Please?” Her hand reaches around to where my hand lies and squeezes.

“Tch. Biologically? No. Not really. Though you are very weak and less robust by Saiyan standards. And you don’t have a tail.” She looks dismayed. “But, you are much more … pleasing … to my eyes.” My voice lowers and I look away as her eyes meet mine. My face burns hotter yet. 

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

A small smile spreads across her face.

“I’ll be honest with you, Vegeta … I never thought this would happen. No offense but you’re not exactly the easiest guy to read,” The same trustful eyes bore into mine and something flourishes within my chest.

“I just … okay look, I see something different in you. You’re not like what you think you are. Or what everyone thinks you are. I know it.”

I wasn’t expecting that. Who the fuck am I kidding, I haven’t expected anything that’s been happening lately. With clenched fists, the sensation in my chest works its way down, planting itself deep into my being. It’s almost painful and I’m not sure if I want it there.

“I do not care what anyone thinks.” I manage to say, distracted by her exploring fingers.

“Okay, tough guy. Follow me.” 

She tugs me in the direction of her room and part of me is disappointed to be leaving the moonlit night. I'm certain she would look amazing taken under its soft light and it’s almost enough to pin her against the balcony and have her right now. 

As if hearing my thoughts, she closes the door behind me and pulls back the heavy drapes until the moonlight pours over her once again. My hands begin to tremble with the realization of what is about to happen. I hate that my emotions are so visible. It was never a problem before. I sit at the edge of her bed, fists curled beside me in hopes she does not notice. Proud hips sway as she makes her way to the bed and my Saiyan blood surges again, pumping dutifully. My hands become still as thoughts about where to next place them fills my head. Kneeling between my thighs, her eyes rake over me with curiosity and a hunger that could rival a Saiyan’s.

“Is this alright?” Her voice is sincere and sweet as she crawls her hands closer to my groin. My cock jumps in excitement.

“... It’s fine.” 

“Just … fine?” Her fingers lazily make their way to my cock and she begins to stroke the tip of my head through the thin fabric of my uniform. Before I know it, a small sound leaves my mouth. Goddamnit. 

 

“Um. Don’t take this the wrong way but is this, uh, y’know …”

“What are you getting at, woman? Spit it out.” I demand frustrated, mostly because I feel like my cock is going to explode in my fucking pants.

“Have you ever been with a woman?” Caution coats her words thickly. “I just want to know what I’m getting into.”

“ ... ” 

I stare at her sardonically, unsure of how much of my past I want to divulge. More importantly, why the fuck does she think I’m an inexperienced virgin? 

“Yes,” I see a look of disappointment in her eyes. “I do not remember most of it though. I was very … inebriated.” Why am I telling her this? “I’ve had more important things on my mind. Like avenging my fallen race.” A scoff leaves my throat on reflex. Again.

“No, I get it. I’m just surprised. I don’t know if you know this but you’re really, um … haha, yeah. You know … ”

“What are you going on about now?”

“Come on Vegeta, you know you’re drop dead gorgeous. Don’t you?”

I can’t remember the last time anyone complimented me with such sincerity. It makes me uncomfortable.

“T-Thank you.” I say quieter than I intended to.

“It’s been hard trying not to,” She pauses to reach into my pants, gently tugging on my cock and leaning close to my ear. “... think of you and how you'd taste in my mouth.”

Holy shit. I can't do anything but stare in response to the vulgarity as my cock swells in her hand.

“I know you're curious, too.” Her voice cuts through me.

 

I grasp the back of her neck. 

“Enough talking.” 

Crushing my mouth against her, I make a point to savour the taste of her, sucking and biting on her velvety tongue.

 

“Mm.” 

She manages to writhe from my grasp and begins taking off the bright pink garment that holds her chest tightly and my breath is no more. My eyes fall on her full breasts and Gods, they’re perfect. The best pair of tits I’ve ever seen in my goddamn miserable life. She takes my hand and guides me. Doubt cools my veins. I’m unsure this is a wise thing to do. Does she know what these hands have done? She’s so … delicate. It would take very little to cause blemishes across her perfect skin. She doesn’t care about my hesitation and places my rough hand over her and mother of gods, they’re impossibly soft. Gently, I pass my thumb over the raised pink flesh and her head rolls back in approval.

“Ahh,” 

Her eyes close and I watch the way her chest rises and falls heavier with each pass of my thumb. I join in her pleasure, although I’m not the one receiving any stimulation. It perplexes me.

Watching the pleasure spread across her face quickly becomes my only focal point but it becomes increasingly difficult to keep control of my hand. Instead, I lean forward and take her now hardened nipple into my mouth and why the hell didn't I do this sooner? Every part of her tastes different, yet the same. A hint of sweetness is definitely there I discover as I eagerly swirl my tongue around her and suck gently. 

“Oh!”

Her legs grip me tightly, urging me to continue. I run my rough hands along the sides of her body, tracing its shape. I was right - the way the night falls over her and plays across her naked chest as it moves in pleasure is something I will never forget.

 

“Vegeta …”

Hearing my name lustily spilling from her lips sets forth a wild mixture of sensations and emotions that mingle chaotically. It makes me feel intoxicated and I need to hear her say it again in any way I can draw it out from her. Slowly. Loudly. Quietly. It doesn’t fucking matter. 

Grasping her hips, I push her effortlessly making her yelp in surprise and reminding me how much stronger I am than her. She peers up at me from her back, prepared to give me everything. No one has ever given me anything. Not like this. 

I trace my fingers down her smooth, taut stomach and look to her before going further. Her approval is given through a slight tremble of her lip and so I continue my descent. It’s not long before I can feel the warmth radiating from underneath the pink fabric that’s flushed against her skin. Her scent hits my nostrils; familiar and inviting. She raises her hips at the slightest touch as I hook my finger under the fabric and pull it away from her. A slickness collects on my finger and curiously, I feel it between my fingers before she takes my hand and brings me to her mouth, tasting. 

Did she … just? Fuck. 

The feel of her tongue swirling around my finger is a new, tantalizing sensation that along with her rolling hips, forces a hiss from me. It’s almost enough to make me reconsider what I’ve prepared to say to her.

Licking my lips, I grasp her chin between my still placed finger in her mouth and my thumb.

“Do not move.” I growl with a hint of playfulness.

Her eyes dart up at me, clearly shocked. My finger falls from her soft mouth. 

“If you do, you will be punished. I promise.” My eyes narrow and my voice deepens at the warning. Bringing both my hands to her hips, I grasp the pink fabric soaked in her scent and tear it from her in one swift movement. 

“Ah!” She yelps amazed but still unmoving. 

I can’t help but lean over and enjoy the scent of fear laced with lust. 

It creates an intoxicating and potent elixir that courses through my body. Indulging myself, I taste her mouth again and her tongue meets mine in a lazy dance that's both equal measures sensual and passionate. The emotion behind it catches me off guard but  
leaves me wanting more. I begin to think I might regret this as emotions prod at me, nagging to be acknowledged but all that matters right now is burying myself in her completely until I can’t remember anything.

Pressing my hard length against her thigh, she moves to meet my hips and the friction makes precum flow freely from my tip, dampening my pants. I grip her tightly in resistance. 

“Tsk. Have we forgotten already? No. Moving.” A roguish smile spreads across my face. I think she likes that.

“W-Wait …” She tries to plead but all that comes out are shallow moans as I plunge my hand between her thighs. Thank the fucking Gods she’s exactly as I expected. After visiting my share of intergalactic strip clubs, you can never be too sure. 

Taking her mouth into mine with a renewed sense of vigor, I bite her lip as I explore the most sensitive areas of her cunt. Ah, what’s this? A slick entrance begging to be entered? Slowly, I slip a finger inside and her hips work upward into my hand, forcing me deeper. Holy shit, I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything so exquisite. 

But I have not forgotten our arrangement. I remove my finger and drag my hand to the side of her thigh, flipping her over with ease. My eagerness grows as I pull her over my lap and run my hand over her ass.

“You never listen, Bulma.” My voice is low and wanting as her name rolls off my tongue. I feel her tense at the sound of her name. It’s almost too easy. 

Pulling back my hand carefully, I know that exerting any amount of strength is out of the question. Still, the slightest effort on my end will result in a satisfying strike and I can feel the warmth coil inside me in anticipation. 

SMACK. 

A divine sigh oozes from her mouth. What's left behind is the most beautiful shade of pink.

“Will you listen now?” I croon, gently stroking the back of her thighs until my finger finds its way into her cunt once more.

“Oh G-Gods! Hngh,” She can barely speak as I stroke my finger inside her. One more finger enters. And then a third. Nothing escapes her throat but it’s not from lack of trying. 

“Mm, what’s that?” I need to hear it. I curl my fingers in hopes of hitting the sweetest spot inside of her.

“A-Ah! Yes, Vegeta!” A hiss escapes me as soon as I hear the way my name slips from her mouth in so much pleasure, it can almost be mistaken for agony. I pull her up with while leaving my fingers deep inside. She begins to move against my hand and I allow it, foregoing my terms as I slip further away from all rational thinking. Gods, if she plans on rolling her hips this way on my cock... I try to push down the nervousness.

“I … I want,” her voice barely rises above a whisper. 

“What do you want, Bulma?” I tease her.

“Can I touch you? Please …”

“ ... ” Her words and pleading pierce me and I am left speechless. Again. 

She takes it as a yes.


End file.
